Quick connector assemblies are used in many different applications for quickly connecting to and establishing fluid communication with a male end form. A quick connector assembly may be carried by a first tube or hose and the male end form may be carried by a second tube or hose. Such quick connector assemblies are often used on vehicle assembly lines, for example, so that the male end form may be quickly engaged with the quick connector assembly to minimize assembly time and associated labor.
It is important that a quick connector assembly be reliable and establish a fluid-tight seal with the male end form that will not leak or otherwise disengage from the male end form. In certain vehicle applications, quick connector assemblies may be used to transmit incompletely burned fuel back to a combustion chamber for further combustion. Quick connectors may also be used for the transmission of various other gases and liquids for vehicle and other applications.
While known quick connector assemblies have generally proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the pertinent art.